


Double Date

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sycamore has a date with the charming Lysandre, but it might be a bit more than he bargained for... [Lysandre/Sycamore & Malva/Siebold]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

This is a belated birthday present for [thelaziesthufflepuff](http://thelaziesthufflepuff.tumblr.com/)! She requested a double date between these two ships, and I more than happily obliged! I hope you like it! X3

080808080808080808080

Sycamore couldn’t believe this.

He was sure he had heard correctly – Lysandre asked him out on a date, right? He had brought him a cup of coffee and a galette from the stand down the street, inquired about his weekend plans, and then suggested they go on a picnic with the budding Elite Four couple they were both fond of (well, at least Sycamore was fond of both of them. He wasn’t terribly sure how Lysandre felt about Siebold). The professor jumped at the opportunity, practically skipping throughout the rest of his shift at the lab. Finally – a real date with Lysandre! After months of dancing around the idea, the younger man had come to him and requested _his_ company, on a picnic no less! How cheesily romantic was that? And with both Lysandre and Siebold’s cooking expertise, the food was sure to be just as delicious as the day enjoyable.

His expectations were sullied, however, when Lysandre picked him up from his apartment and asked if he could bring his pokemon along. At first, he thought Lysandre was just being thoughtful; it would be a fantastic opportunity for his friends to play while their owner suppressed the urge to ogle Lysandre’s broad shoulders and strong jawline. He brought along his garchomp, sylveon, and charmeleon, strapping them onto his belt buckle and looping an arm around Lysandre’s. Their walk was pleasant and their conversation trivial.

Life, for about twenty minutes, was divine.

When they made it up the hill where Malva and Siebold resided, Sycamore was caught off guard by the pair sitting on top of a park table, lips locked and bodies close. As if there weren’t children several feet away, gawking with parents glaring disapprovingly.

“Are those two really members of the prestigious Elite Four?” Lysandre grimaced, brows furrowed, “You would think they learned how to control themselves by now.”

“They’re still pretty young, _mon ami_ ,” Sycamore shrugged, though even he had to admit that their display was just a tad blatant to his liking. He wasn’t bothered by public displays of affection, but there was a line between tasteful and…well, _that_ , “I’m sure they’ll –”

“ _Professor!_ ” Siebold was the first to notice the older pair, his voice squeaky as he ripped himself away from his date and leapt off the table to greet them, “I – I didn’t see you there!”

“I’m not sure if you could, with such beauty before your eyes,” Sycamore winked, and waved at the unabashed woman slowly lowering herself off the table and sauntering towards the others, “And you look handsome yourself! That jacket really suits you.”

“Thanks,” Siebold replied, his cheeks dusted pink. He soon turned his attention to Lysandre, his stare nervous while he extended his arm out towards him, “Hello, Lysandre. I’m Siebold of the Elite Four. Malva and the professor have told me so much about you.”

“I’m honored,” Lysandre said, sounding anything but. When it appeared he wouldn’t return Siebold’s handshake (and playing peacemaker between his long-time friend and colleague-turned-love-interest wasn’t something he wanted on his agenda), Malva crept onto the three men, wrapping a slim arm around Siebold’s waist.

“Play nice, Lysandre,” Malva smiled, perching her head on top of Siebold’s shoulder, “Is that any way to treat your rising star’s boyfriend?”

Sycamore could almost _feel_ Lysandre suppressing an eye roll, but the man gritted his teeth and took Siebold’s hand instead, shaking it firmly, “My apologies, Siebold. I was just preoccupied by your…display on the table.”

Malva laughed while Siebold flushed red, taking back his hand and shoving into his pockets, “Oh, um, sorry about that. We didn’t –”

“I made him do it,” Malva cut him off and kissed his jaw, “You two were late, I was bored, and Siebold’s fantastic cooking was getting cold. What else was there to do but make out?”

“You could have prepared for our battle,” Lysandre replied, “I’m sure your pokemon are just as restless as you are.”

Sycamore’s brows knitted together, confusion darting across his face. Wait…battle?

“I don’t need to prepare, and neither does Siebold,” Malva scoffed, a hint of a challenge reflected in her eyes, “We’ve faced the very best – I have no need to strategize when it comes to a coffee shop owner and his professor friend.”

“I’ll have you know were both highly-established academics in our respective fields,” Lysandre narrowed his eyes, unclasping one of his pokeballs from his belt buckle. Okay, now Sycamore really was confused – what did _any_ of this have to do with him? If Malva and Lysandre wanted to battle, then they could go right ahead while he sat on the sidelines and scarfed down a sandwich, “And had I pursued such a life as a trainer, I guarantee you wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

“Oh, so you’re saying I stand one now?” Malva mused and pushed off her boyfriend, readying her hand over her own pokeballs, “With that kind of talk, we won’t last during lunch.”

“Then let’s save ourselves from such consequences and battle now,” Lysandre replied.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Malva smirked and took Siebold by the hand, rushing off towards a vacant battle spot on the other side of the hill, “It’ll be a four-on-four double battle! I hope your professor friend brought his very best.”

“Uh…double battle?” a nervous smile crept onto Sycamore’s face, and he turned his attention back to his date, “She doesn’t really mean that you…and I are….”

“I’m sorry for being unclear earlier,” Lysandre’s face softened a bit, and he beckoned his friend to follow, “But I was afraid if I told you the true intentions of Malva’s plans, you wouldn’t have bothered coming along.”

“So…this isn’t…?” Sycamore trailed, unable to get the words out. Had he misread the signs – was he still just a friend?

Catching onto his doubt, Lysandre readily slipped his hand into Sycamore’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. The gesture warmed the whole of his arm, and the professor watched Lysandre’s lips stretch into a tentative smile, “I don’t see why it can’t be both.”

The professor’s breath caught, startled by his words. So, he did want to pursue a relationship with him? He did want to hold his hand and feel out this… _thing_ between them? Still that really didn’t explain the –

“But you know how terrible I am at battling!” Sycamore exclaimed, using his free hand to feel around for the three pokeballs looped onto his belt, “And I don’t think I’ve ever beaten Siebold during any of our practice matches – and he was thirteen the first time that happened! And now he’s in the Elite Four, Malva too!”

Lysandre considered this for a moment before he led Sycamore along, his barely-there smile still sincere, “There’s no one else I’d rather battle with, professor. That I can assure you.”

His skin tingled at the words, and he couldn’t help himself as he brightly returned Lysandre’s smile, closing his eyes in distant disbelief. This date was turning out much better than he ever expected, “Well then…I’ll take your word. But like I said, you _know_ I’m terrible at this stuff. Even with my garchomp, I’m not sure we stand much of a chance.”

“If I’m not mistaken, you have yet to see the true capabilities of my pokemon,” Lysandre replied, his smile morphing into a dangerous little smirk, “And my gyarados is assuredly capable of going head-to-head with both their specialties.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Sycamore chuckled, and before he could work up the courage to kiss Lysandre on the cheek and wish him luck, Malva’s voice rang from the other side of the field, her pyroar out and ready for battle.

“Oh, is that a little PDA I see there?” Malva crooked a brow, though her grin betrayed her obvious satisfaction with the new development, “How will the prim-and-proper Lysandre _ever_ recover from this humiliating lapse of judgment?”

“I think beating two of the Elite Four simultaneously will suffice just fine,” Lysandre said as he let go of Sycamore’s hand and threw out his first pokeball, revealing his playful mienfoo.

“Are you ready for this, professor?” Siebold asked Sycamore, unhooking one of his pokeballs and tossing it out into the field. A brief flash of light popped from the ball and a moment later, his starmie swirled into the air, “What’s my record now? 10-0?”

“Probably,” Sycamore shrugged, “But you never know – eleventh battle might be the charm.”

He was the last to throw out his pokemon, opting for his sylveon in the first round. She was still a relatively new species (he would know – he _had_ discovered them), and he was almost sure neither Malva nor Siebold were challenged by such a pokemon before. Gave him a bit of an advantage, at least.

“Alright, now that everyone’s out…” Malva fixed her glasses, her body straight and bristling with anticipation. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and jubilantly yelled, “Let the battle commence!”

Lysandre was the first to call out a command, and Sycamore felt an unexpected swell of pride fill up the whole of his stomach, “Clovis, use acrobatics on her pyroar!”

“Counter with hyper voice!” Malva shot back.

He decided then; win or lose, this was one battle Sycamore didn’t mind giving his all for.

080808080808080

So, Lysandre is ~~definitely~~ probably a little OOC, but I haven’t really decided how I want to characterize him when he returns Sycamore’s affections. Good thing this isn’t set in Captivation canon haha…he would be subtle, I think, so I hope I at least captured that.

Anyway, I hope the birthday girl and anyone else who stumbled upon this story liked it. Have a happy Monday, everyone!


End file.
